smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Vampire Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 4
On the way to the mountains, Hero and Serana were talking to each other. "Do you know where your mother's cave smurfs?" Hero asked. "I'm not sure. All she told me was that she would be hiding in a cave," Serana answered. "How are we supposed to smurf her if we don't know where to start smurfing?" Hero asked, sounding rather agitated. "Don't worry, we'll find it!" Serana reassured. Eventually, Feathers landed in a clearing on the other side of the mountains, Hero landed beside her. "Thank you!" Serana said as she climbed off. Feathers shook her head in agreement and then flew off. "Let's get going!" Serana said. "Agreed!" Hero replied. "Hero, are you sure you can trust her?" Excalibur whispered. "Of course I can!" Hero whispered back. ... They had been searching for several hours, and still couldn't find the cave. "We've been smurfing for hours! I don't think we'll find the cave," Hero said. "We will," Serana responded. "We just need to keep looking." Soon Hero spotted a weird purple glow in the distance. "Hey, Serana! Is that it?" Hero asked. "That has to be it!" Serana replied. "Let's go!", as they ran towards the purple glow. They soon arrived at the glow, and realized it looked like an energy shield. "Wait!" Hero called. "What's wrong?" Serana asked. "This smurf can sense that this shield only allows vampires through. How can I smurf through it?" Hero asked. "There is a way, but you might not like it!" Serana responded. "What is it?" Hero asked. "Well, vampires are not counted among the living. I could go through there no problem," Serana said. "So... I need to become a vampire?" Hero asked, not liking the sound of it. "Not your first choice, I'd guess," Serana said. "There has to be another way!" Hero said. "Maybe. I can also trap part of your soul into this gem!" Serana replied, bringing out a weird-looking gem. "Is there a cost?" Hero asked concernedly. "It would make you a bit weaker when we travel through, but we might be able to fix that once we're through. Maybe," Serana said. "So those are this smurf's only options?" Hero asked again. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you. Just know that... whatever one you choose, I won't think less of you. Sometimes things just have to be done. I know that better than anybody," Serana said. Hero sighed, "Soul trap this smurf. This smurf won't smurf right as a vampire. Also, I have a girlfriend back home in the village," he said. "Are you sure? I'm willing to do it, but you need to think it through. You will remain mortal, but you'll find yourself really weak," Serana said. "She's right, Hero!" Excalibur said. "If you did this, you might not even be able to carry me." "Couldn't you just wait outside?" Hero asked. "I need to know everything if I'm going to be of any help!" Excalibur answered. Hero sighed again. "This smurf is ready. Soul trap me!" "I know this is difficult for you, Hero. I hope you trust me. I could never do anything to hurt you," Serana said. "This smurf trusts you completely," Hero responded. "Thank you. Let's not waste anymore time then. I promise to make to make this as painless as possible. Hold still," Serana said, as she used her vampire abilities to partially trap Hero's soul into the gem. Hero could feel it taking its toll; his legs felt weak and Excalibur felt really heavy. Hero was close to dropping to his knees. "Are you okay?" Serana asked concernedly. "This smurf will be fine!" Hero replied, sounding weak. "Well... we better get going. My mother must be waiting for us on the other side," Serana said, as she and Hero both made their way through the energy shield and into the cave. ... "Mother! Mother!" Serana called out. "Maker... it can't be. Serana!" another voice called back, before another Smurfette appeared. She wore an attire similar to Serana's, but she looked around the age of Papa Smurf and had her hair in two bunches. "Is it really you? I can't believe it! We need to talk," Serana said. "Serana? What are you doing here? Where's your father?" the other Smurfette asked. "He doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain," Serana said. "I must have failed. Harkon's found another way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?" the other Smurfette asked concernedly. "No, you've got it all wrong. We're here to stop him... to make everything right," Serana said. The other Smurfette soon seen Hero. "Wait a moment... you've brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?" the other Smurfette said. "No, you don't...," Serana said. "You. Come forward. I would speak with you," the other Smurfette fumed. Hero walked forward slowly. "So how is it come to pass that a measly creature like you is in the company of my daughter?" she asked. "Measly creature? I'm a Smurf, and a very important one at that," Hero answered. "And what makes you important?" the other Smurfette asked, sounding uninterested. "This smurf is the Guardian of my fellow Smurfs!" Hero responded. "Guardian? Hmm... now that does sound important, but how do you intend to help us?" she asked. "By keeping Serana safe, and by smurfing Harkon!" Hero answered, sounding determined. "Good luck with that! Harkon is more powerful than you can ever imagine!" the Smurfette said. "I have some help!" Hero said, pointing to Excalibur. "Is that the legendary sword of Excalibur?" the Smurfette asked. "Indeed it is!" Excalibur answered proudly. "So what? Even with Excalibur, you still won't be able to stop Harkon!" the Smurfette said. "Serana believes in me! Why won't you?" Hero asked. The Smurfette just looked at him, before turning back to Serana. "Serana! Why should I entrust you to him?" the Smurfette asked. "Hero has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" Serana answered. "So Hero is his name! And how dare you, Serana! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!" the Smurfette fumed. "Yes... he's a fanatic... he's changed. But he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?" Serana asked. "Oh, Serana. If you'd only open your eyes," the Smurfette said. "But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far!" Serana said. "I'm sorry... I'll help you. Now we all know that vampires hate sunlight?" the Smurfette asked. "Right!" Hero and Serana said in unison. "There is a place which is said to contain a legendary sun power that is hated by all vampires," the Smurfette said. "Where?" Hero asked. "The other side of the forest!" the Smurfette answered. "Well, let's go and get it!" Serana said. "Well... once you arrive at this place, you need to find another location deep within," the Smurfette said. "What's the name of these locations?" Hero asked. "The location you're trying to find is called Forgotten Vale, and the place you're trying to find inside is called Auriel's Chapel. Here is a map showing you," the Smurfette said, handing them an old worn-out map. "Okay, let's get going!" Serana said. "Agreed!" Hero replied. "Hero, wait!" the Smurfette called. "What is it?" Hero answered with a question. "Promise me you'll keep my daughter safe. She's the only thing of value I have left!" the Smurfette asked. "Of course I will," Hero said, and he and Serana left the cave. "Okay, so how do I get my soul back?" Hero asked. "Just touch the gem and it will be returned to you," Serana said, bringing out the gem. Hero touched the gem and could feel himself becoming complete. "Right, let's get to Forgotten Vale," Serana said. "Agreed!" Hero responded, as he took Serana hand, took to the air, and headed off into the distance. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of the Vampire Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles